rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Akrenos/Notes
This page contains writings from the Mahjarrat named Akrenos, who catalogues many of his theories, musings, findings, and relevant information to his plans down on paper. Magic: Experiments/Theories Runic Energies/Divination Entry 1 The emergence of energy across Gielinor has been brought to my attention, with the recent death of the god Guthix, wisps of divine energy and memories have been spread about here and there. One cannot help but be reminded of the art of runecrafting, of which humanity and lesser races make much use of. I have recorded that much of the energy flows through the diviner and into objects of interest; able to change many things in the physical world into that which was once thought beyond the grasp of younger races. While the skill seems similar to that of runecrafting, there are key differences; runecrafting dealing with energy that flows not into flesh but into stone or other objects that seem capable of storing the energy, while divination flows more readily into other forms of matter. This brings forth an idea in my mind, only dealing with the runic form of energy, and what limitations that runic energies could have may be able to be broken given the right efforts. Divination has its uses, but not for what I have planned, I require elemental energies provided only by the runic sources, that which divination cannot provide. I percieve the barrier of runic energies accepting flesh as impossible to break, but they could possibly be bent for another purpose, similar efforts have been done to create constructs subservient to those who created them, but this reaches a far grander scale. I will continue my research into this, and hopefully come up with positive results. Entry 2 Time is pressing as of late, and I do not have the precious moments to focus entirely on this project. I have, however, formed a plan to achieve access to all of the runic altars that I will need energy from in order to complete this project. Following the work of Zamorakian humans, I have managed to create a link to the abyssal region that contains rifts to various altars. I will soon use this link to make a sustainable portal to the region, that is once I can find the man power to harvest the energies and when it is time to begin work on the project as a whole. For now, I must bide my time and wait until this all weaves into place. Rejuvination: A Re-examination Entry 1: Re-examination For the many ages my kind have been on Gielinor, our race has constantly needed replenishment at the hands of the rejuvination ritual. As is known; when a member of our race dies, the energy from their death spreads across the world as a strange power being unleashed at high speed. The ritual marker allows the energy to be contained in one spot so that those preforming the sacrifice can harness the concentrated energy and restore themselves to a youthful and powerful state. For as long as can be remembered; this was thought the only way to achieve rejuvination, until now. I have recently been graced with seeing the spawn of Lucien, the half-breed Moia, during a battle that raged near the human city of Lumbridge. Rejuvination is a less well understood process when it comes to half-breeds, thought impossible until Moia proved it wrong, it is not entirely understood if it is possible via a sacrifice, which makes me question something: due to her human triats, Moia should have expired long ago but seems to regained her youth as a Mahjarrat would have. It is known that Lucien sent his spawn in search of Bilrach, and it is believed that she eventually roamed to the halls known as Daemonheim, likely finding him there as it was indeed Bilrach that crafted the dungeons. It is not currently known if Bilrach is dead or not, but seeming as there is no other known ritual marker, even if Moia had killed him she would have had no way to contain the energy from his death and use it to restore herself. This brings many interesting questions to mind, Bilrach must have found some other way to rejuvinate himself beneath the dark crusts of our world, and Moia must have certainly made use of this. There have been rumors of a "rift" of some sort underneath the ground there, which was thought to be the source of Bilrach's powerful use of portals and the mighty summoning of the Kal'Gerion. Could this be the answer to what I seek? Either the supposed rift is a source for rejuvinating energies similar to that of the ritual marker and sacrifice, or it functions in a similar manner: requiring a sacrifice. If the former is true, if I could access that energy, the implications are astonishing. I shall soon begin research on this, and start my efforts in worming my influence into those who go down unto the lowest sections of the dungeons. I already have an idea, if I could get someone to take a teleportation beacon down to the very deepest of the floors, I may be able to venture down there myself and discover what lays in wait. Entry 2: Rift Rejuvination Theory Success! After all the waiting and biding my time; I have managed to access the lower floors of Daemonheim with Jhaktos's help, and have gained access to the floor above The Rift. It is so temptingly close but I cannot reach it, so I was forced to build an energy collector that could siphon off the energy in a close vicinity. From all I have learned and what I can remember from the past, I believe I know how the The Rift truly functions and how it can rejuvinate a Mahjarrat. In ages past, the Mahjarrat did not require the use of a sacrifice to rejuvinate, our home of Freneskae somehow kept us youthful and we did not fear death from age but from the wars and the elements. This has brought to my attention that The Rift, since it is connected to other-worldy powers, is likely a direct link to Freneskae itself, and is a likely explanation as to where Bilrach has disappeared to. This theory is solid in its holdings, and I believe all of this to be the truth of the matter. I, however, cannot prove this unless I can gain access to The Rift itself, which seems impossible at this stage. Despite this, I am content with my achievement, and will give this gift of rejuvination to those who align with me. Category:Mahjarrat Category:Documents Category:Books